


Straight to Voicemail

by YouMakeMeDokiDoki



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Bad Team Dynamics, Extremis, Hurt Tony, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMeDokiDoki/pseuds/YouMakeMeDokiDoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I DID!" Tony screamed, cutting Steve off mid-sentence and whirling around to glare at him. "I CALLED YOU! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where no one answered their phone and things got out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Türkçe available: [Doğrudan Sesli Mesaja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474882) by [serinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serinu/pseuds/serinu)



> A fill for this prompt:  
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17287223#t17287223
> 
> This is my first completed work that I've posted so I'm excited. Enjoy.

"Did you think, even for a minute, to call for help?" Steve snapped, arms crossed over his chest, giving Tony his 'I'm-very-disappointed-in-you-why-am-I-with-you' look. "Or are you really that reckless that your team can go to hell as long as you get to do what you want?"

Tony tensed, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes at the team. He clenched his hands tight and turned around, gritting his teeth against the screaming accusations that were threatening to claw out of his throat. 'Just walk away Stark. Walk away before this gets any worse.'

"You just assumed, yet again, the Tony Stark is the only thing that matters and as long as you get your way everything is fine. Just one call, Tony. I mean, Jesus, is that so-"

"I DID!" Tony screamed, cutting Steve off mid-sentence and whirling around to glare at him. "I CALLED YOU! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"

Steve looked shocked at Tony's outburst. He'll, Tony would have been shocked, too, if he hadn't been so damn furious at all the insinuations Steve was throwing around.

"I called every single one of you. Hell I even called Coulson! I was about to call Maria Fucking Hill! But instead I got hung up on for interrupting Clint's 'me' time, Thor has no idea how not to crush every phone he's given, Bruce was off saving the entire Third World, Natasha was on a mission, and who knows what the fuck you were doing since it went straight to voice mail. So you tell me who the fuck I was supposed to call when even my fucking team won't come and help me when I'm dying."

"And don't you dare say I didn't because fuck you I left a voice mail." He spat, glaring at Clint who had opened his mouth to defend himself. He let his mind reach out to JARVIS's systems, searching for the recordings.

"Sir if you would please allow me to find what you are looking for as you have yet to completely master your new abilities and you may end up erasing vital information.'

"Yeah, right, sorry J. Just play the voicemails"

"As you wish."

There was a click from the speakers before his voice filled the room.

"Hey, Cap, look I know I took off kinda suddenly but this is honestly important and- shit shit he clipped my leg, stabilize the thrusters JARVIS- I'd really appreciate some back up? If convenient? Look just call me back."

"Rhodey, Honey Bear, the heterosexual love of my life! It would be freakin' awesome if you flew that shiny metal suit I so graciously let you have over here so you can take some of the fucking credit, hell you can take all the credit, I just need some back up! Call me!"

"Hey Agent. Coulson. Whatever. Look I need some, uh, back up, if it's not too much to ask? It's really important, life or death situation. No joke. So yeah. That'd be great."

"Bruce! Look I know you're trying to heal the entire world right now but I could really use some help here. Like ASAP. Like if I don't get help within the next hour I'm not going to-"

"Okay you know what? Fuck you Barton."

"Look, Tasha, I know you're on an OP and all and this is just a shot in the dark but if you get this could you come and give me a hand? I could really use some help and I'd rather not take the alternative route."

"Steve. Jesus, Steve I need- I need help. Please pick up. Oh my god I need you to pick up. Goddamnit Steve pick up the FUCKING PHONE STEVE! FOR FUCK SAKE I NEED YOU TO PICK UP THE PHONE! I CAN'T- oh my god... I can't feel my legs, Steve. Please... Please pick up..."

"Bruce... I can't... Please answer your phone... Bruce I'm... I'm so fucking scared, Bruce... Bruce... Please... Oh god..."

"Steve... I love you and I'm so sor-"

The last message was cut off with him choking on a scream, the Extremis Virus having finally taken over and rewriting his DNA and reconstructing all the damage he had sustained in the fight. The room was silent after that, his own scream still ringing in his ears, everyone too shocked to speak. Steve was pale, all the color having drained from his face, eyes wide and filled with horror. Clint wouldn't look at him, his face void of any emotion, eyes trained on something out the window. Bruce had his face in his hands and his shoulders were tense, small tremors wracking his body as he tried to stay in control. Natasha's lips were pursed, fists clenched in her lap, posture ridged. Tony thanked what ever being was out there that Thor was off in New Mexico and not here to see this.

Tony let out a breath and let his shoulders drop. When he finally spoke again his voice was tired, almost defeated. "I called you while I was bleeding out, I called you while I couldn't feel over half my body, while I was struggling to stay awake. I didn't have a choice. It was either let the virus take hold and live or let my self bleed out slowly, hoping one of you would answer before it was too late. I did what I had to do because I had nobody to depend on. So don't stand there and tell me I didn't ask for help, Captain. I did ask. You just didn't give it."

When he got no response he let his shoulders slump in defeat before leaving the room.


End file.
